


And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Tea, and drink tea, chocolate chip pancakes, liam hates his freckles, louis doesn't, thats literally it, they eat pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam hates his freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt number 3 to populate Lilo tag x

Liam finished shaving and frowned at his reflection, turning his head every which way.

"Hey babe," Louis chirped, walking into the bathroom and kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Lou." He never took his eyes off of himself, sighing at all the freckles he had.

Louis brushed his teeth, watching his boyfriend as well. He knew something was wrong. "What's up, Li?" he asked when he was finished.

"I'm ugly," Liam said bluntly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend, Louis."

Louis shook his head. "Babe, you're talking crazy. What brought this on?"

Liam sighed heavily. "I hate my freckles."

"You only have a few, and they're not even really noticeable."

"I noticed them," Li pouted. "And freckles aren't cute. Nobody likes freckles."

"I happen to _love_ your freckles, every single one."

Liam leaned his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You have to say that. You're my boyfriend," he mumbled.

Louis ran his fingers through Li's hair. "That's not true, Li. I really do love your freckles, because they're a part of who you are, and who you are is beautiful."

"Is this some kind of weird reverse psychology?"

"No, you donut." Lou kissed his forehead. "Come on, lets go make chocolate chip pancakes."

"You mean I'll make pancakes, and you'll eat the chocolate chips and throw flour around." Liam rolled his eyes.

The other boy grinned mischievously. "Exactly."

"Alright, love, let's go."

They went from the bathroom into the kitchen, where Louis hopped onto the counter and Liam pulled out ingredients. When he'd mixed all the basics together, he reached for the chocolate chips, only to find the bag half empty.

"Louis!" He shook his head at his boyfriend, who smiled innocently.

"What?"

"There's chocolate on your teeth."

"I love you."

"Sure."

After they ate, Louis (who really just picked out the chocolate parts of the pancakes), made them tea and they sat out on the balcony, looking out over the busy streets of London.

They drank their tea in silence, soaking up the warmth of the rare sunny day.

"Do you feel better now?" Louis asked, putting down his empty cup."

"No," Liam sighed. "But I guess I just have bear it."

"Baby..." Louis climbed over into his lap, thumbing over his cheeks. "You're so perfect, I don't know how you don't see it." He leaned forward and kissed all five of the freckles (six if you count the birthmark next to his throat). "You're so beautiful, I can't even express how attractive you are."

"You really mean that?" Liam blinked, insecurity prominent in his big brown eyes.

"Of course I do, silly. I love every inch of you, and I'll tell you that until you believe it."

"So you love me?"

"Yes."

"No matter what?"

"Of course."

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Anything your heart desires."

"Then we're watching Toy Story!"

And Louis pretended to groan as he was dragged inside, but he really couldn't resist doing anything that would make Liam smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a fic I'm pretty sure that I read on here. It was before I had an account, but I can't find it.
> 
> All I can remember is that Harry was homeless, and he lived in like, an abandoned broken down house and he had a shady past and he somehow  
> became friends with Louis, who took him to an Italian restaurant on a date. Also, Liam worked in a library, and he hired Harry, and kept asking him for a phone number (but he didn't have one bc...poor). 
> 
> There might have been a side Ziam, not really sure. But if you've read it or know what I'm talking about, please let me know!! I've been looking for weeks and I can't find it! It was really good though!
> 
> Thanks loves xx


End file.
